


Two Pentacles

by kaige68



Series: Tarot [7]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is tight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Pentacles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _100 in 100_ challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.  Some will be based entire on my take of the image, some will borrow from both the image and my take on the 'definition' of the card. They are predominantly 2nd person.

It is tight, but not like an embrace. There is just enough to get done what need to get done, you don’t have two cents to spare. Thing that you can manage to be threadbare about you will hang on to, patching and mending until the fabric gives out. The necessities are covered, and while there are no frivolities you aren’t that concerned about that. The fear grips you tighter than the small funding itself is the knowledge that something big will give soon. The car, a tax, an illness. With a deep breath you just hold on tighter.

Hold on with both hands as tight as you can.


End file.
